1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to a card edge connector having an improved board lock.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional PCI Express (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express, PCIe) connector is assembled on the mother board of a computer to receive PCIe add-in card. An insulative housing of the PCIe connector generally includes an elongated central slot between a pair of side walls, a number of passageways are formed on the side walls to communicate with the central slot. A plurality of electrical contacts are received in the passageways correspondingly, the contacts extend into the central slot to establish electrical connection with the PCIe add-in card. In order to secure the card in the central slot reliably, the card is provided with an cutout on one end thereof, correspondingly, the PCIe connector has a retainer to lock with the cutout. A pair of insulative column posts project downwardly from a bottom side of the housing to be inserted into holes on the mother board, however, the post is adjacent to the retainer, the movement of the retainer during locking with or disengaging with the PCIe card can impose an force on the posts, that is to say, the posts is easy to be vibrated. Therefore, the PCIe connector is not secured on the mother board desirably.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having an improved post.